VIDA DE GEMELAS
by dukesitaa GatitA
Summary: Courtney y Gwen González son gemelas, no se llevan muy bien. Van a una nueva escuela y ahí conocen a unos chicos q luego se harán sus amigos inseparables,encontraran nuevas aventuras, diversión, amor.  su vida no volverá a ser tranquila
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**Es mi primera historia asi q xfa necesitare q me digan q les parece la trama **

* * *

**VIDA DE GEMELAS**

courtney gonzález es una chica morena con ojos marrones, cabello café y le llega hasta sus hombros. es muy competitiva, le gusta la escuela aunque a veces se le hace fastidiosa,  
es muy responsable y cumplida, respeta a sus padres, saca buenas calificaciones, se lleva bien con los maestros, tiene muchas habilidades, todo lo que se propone lo logra, sus padres estan orgullosos de ella, es la "hija perfecta" como ellos acostumbran describirla. los maestros la apoyan en todo ya que en la escuela la tienen etiquetada como la "estudiante ejemplar" . no le gusta tomar el camino fácil prefiere el dificil por que asi ella se siente satisfecha y orgullosa de ella misma. Odia a las personas que se sientes superiores y presumen de cualquier cosa, pero ella sabe que dentro d ellos se sienten inseguros y por eso hacen que los demas se sientan inferiores, tiene muy buena intuición y percibe como son algunas personas. No le agradan las personas que rompen las reglas por que según ella solo lo hacen para llamar la atención. para ella las reglas son importantes para que una sociedad este tranquila y en paz, y asi ser personas civilizadas y no como animales. aunque ella no lo admita en su interior tiene un lado salvaje que nadie conoce y también para ella es desconocido, por esto no lo deja salir ya que le da miedo lo desconocido y esto hace qe no le gusten los cambios por que casi nunca se sabe si es para bien o mal. Y por lo mismo tiene su vida organizada para que no tenga un solo cambio. Pero la vida esta llena de cambios y no podemos evitarlos.

gwen gonzález es una chica con la piel pálida con ojos cafes nuy oscuros que parecen negros, su cabello es negro con mechas azules que le queda un poco mas arriba de sus hombros.  
le fastidia ir a la escuela pero sabe que tiene que ir para tener un gran futuro como le dicen sus padres y su hermana, Cumple con ir a la escuela pero eso no garantiza que siempre cumpla con la tarea y que saque buenas calificaciones. A veces les responde a sus padres por que según ella la "sacan de quicio". tiene una increible habilidad pintando, escribiendo poemas y canciones, de esto sus padres estan orgullosos pero no siempre se lo hacen saber, pero ellos saben que si quiere puede lograr muchas cosas. al igual que su hermana tiene buena intuición, pero ella no le gusta mucho las reglas por que piensa que es mejor ser uno mismo y no seguir a los demas. Para Gwen las reglas solo son como una sugerencia, y aunque si le gusta la paz y tranquilidad, tiene un lado un poco salvaje pero igua que courtney no le gusta sacarlo, por que teme que si saca su lado en la que se siente ella misma, las personas no la acepten por eso se priva de las personas y prefiere estar sola.

_courtney y gwen no solo son hermanas, son gemelas. y muuuy distintas tanto fisica y emocionalmente._  
_Pero tienen muy pocas cosas en que se parecen pero como no les gusta platicar entre ellas, no lo saben._  
_sus padres les dicen que se complementan pero ellas dicen que son tan distintas que se rechazan._

* * *

**wueno dejen x fa un comentario necesito sus opiniones para saber que si es buena la idea de hacerlas gemelas**

**xfa (ojos de gatito (como los del gato con botas en sherk))**

**y si kieren dejarme ideas haganlo acepto de todo: dudas, opiniones, criticas o traumas infantiles XD**

**y kisiera q me dijeran como le hago para agregar un nuevo cap y su nombre**


	2. primer dia y esto apenas comienza

**VIDA DE GEMELAS**

POV´S GWEN

Ven

llévame del dolor

que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz

solo quiero respirar

que la noche me va a matar

dame un beso

algo que me haga al fin regresar

y llorar en tus brazos al final

que aun hay tiempo para escapar

Humm… estoy empezando a odiar esa canción ¬¬

Si ese era mi odioso despertador, hoy es el primer día de escuela, q odioso día.

-levantate gwen ya es hora o tendras q ir a pie y llegaras mas tarde-

Pensaran que esa era mi madre pero lamentablemente no lo es, es algo parecido, al menos ella se lo cree

-gwen! Si no te levantas en 1 minuto te voy a lanzar agua fría-

Es mi dulce y tierna hermana, tengo q decir q eso fue sarcasmo? Siempre se vuelve histérica por la escuela…

-GWEN!-

Y antes q le respondiera estaba empapada, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido, esta muerta

-Q TE PASA, X Q ME MOJASTE!-respondí MUY enojada

-no te querías levantar, y yo te lo adverti, ahora APURATE!-como quisiera matarla en este mismo instante

-mas te vale q corras, ESTAS MUERTA!-fue lo uniko q le pude decir antes de empezar a perseguirla por toda la casa hasta q llegamos a la sala donde estaba nuestro padre

-que ocurre, gwen por que estas mojada?-pregunto mi padre

que no vio que perseguía a courtney?

-gwen no se quería levantar y ya se lo había advertido-

Y ahora mi padre me va a regañar ¬¬ genial

-gwen ya es tarde apurate a arreglarte y no vuelvas a perseguir a tu hermana- ven se los dije

-miedosa-

-callate! O te iras caminando- fue lo uniko q se le ocurrió decirme jaja

Cambiando d tema odio q ella si tenga carro y yo no! Bueno si, choque unas cuantas veces pero eso no significa q no pueda manejar no?

Ya estoy lista, y justo a tiempo

Hace horas que courtney está gritando jeje eso es un nuevo record para ella jaja

- apresúrate, ya vamos tarde-decia ya fastidiada

- ya voy reina del drama, tranquila- me gusta ponerle apodos y q se moleste digamos q es mi pasatiempo cuando estoy aburrida

Y nos subimos a su convertible chevrolet sport rojo, aun no puedo creer q mis padres se lo hayan comprado, al menos tenemos algo en común: mismo gusto de carros XD Todo el camino no hablamos como siempre, no nos interesa mucho platicar entre nosotras por eso decimos que tenemos amigas.

Llegamos a la escuela, woow es grande, al menos no me sentiré atrapada, odio eso…

- apúrate!- Me decía courtney ya desde la entrada de la escuela, como llego hasta haya tan rápido?  
Se supone que ella tiene mi horario mejor me apresuro.

- me das mi horario?-

- claro y será mejor que te apresures por que vas a llegar tarde-

-no sabia que te preocupabas tanto-

- como sea (le da su horario a gwen) nos vemos en el receso? O kieres estar solitaria como siempre?-

- bueno, ya que (revolotea los ojos)- Creo que es obvio que no me gusta estar sola, pero tampoco estar con courtney

Y courtney se va corriendo, no sabia que ya conocía la escuela.

POV´S NORMAL:

Las chicas fueron a sus clases, no se vieron toda la mañana

Y no le hablaron a casi nadie excepto los profesores. Las clases habían pasado muy rápido y antes que se dieran cuenta ya era el receso.

Gwen y Courtney se encontraron entre tantos chicos…

- ola gweny-

- no me llames asi, al menos no en la escuela ¬¬-le dijo gwen molesta

- ok, mientras no te metas en problemas, no kiero ir a otra escuela.-

- no te preocupes, no me gusta hacer nuevos amigos cada año-

- bien, voy a comprar y thu buscas una mesa de acuerdo?- le dijo courtney como comandante por lo que gwen le repondio:

- claro general (y puso su mano como un soldado)-

Y la morena vio a la peli-negra con ojos de "mejor callate". Esto le solto una pequeña risa a gwen.

Y courtney se fue a la cafetería, y gwen a buscar una mesa, pero todas estaban llenas…

- hey blanquita, puedes sentarte con nosotros…

POV´S COURTNEY

Bien, ya estaba pidiendo los 2 desayunos, no me gusta cambiarme de escuela y mas si no es mi culpa uff. Empezé a organizar mi tiempo en mi PDA cuando de repente me tapan los ojos…

-kien soy…?- dijo alguien juguetonamente

-…- esperen un momento yo reconozco esa voz no puede ser… será?

Volteo y…

-ahh no puedo creer q eres thu…

MIENTRAS TANTO POR OTRO LADO DE LA CAFETERÍA…

POV´S GWEN:

Ashh ya no hay mesas vacias

-hey blanquita, puedes sentarte con nosotros…

-gracias, soy gwen- dije amablemente o lo mas dulce que pude

-soy leshawna, el es geoff, trent, Duncan, DJ, Lindsay y por allá esta brigette- dijo la chica señalando a los chicos

Brigette se me hace conocida… no será que… creo q si…

REGRESANDO CON COURTNEY:

-pensé que ya no te vería- dijo muy entusiasmada igual que yo

-y entonces a esta escuela te enviaron-

-si, pero que bueno que volvemos a estar juntas!-

- sii!- no podíamos dejar de brincar (estilo sadie y katie XD), parecemos niñas chiquitas pero después de no vernos por un año y siendo mejores amigas, como kieren que reaccionemos.

-te tengo muchas cosas q contar, oye y gwen?- dijo curiosa

Se me había olvidado, tengo que llevarle el desayuno upss…

-se fue a buscar una mesa pero no se donde esta- le decía mientas la buscaba con la mirada

-ya la vi esta con los chicos, vamos te los presento- decía muy entusiamada mientras casi me arrastraba hacia ellos-son geniales

Ya llegamos y entonces me presento con todos…

-brigette!-decia gwen mientras la abrazaba

Si ella también era su amiga solo que no tanto digamos que gwen tenia otro tipos de amigos.

Tocó la campana...


	3. reencuentro, termina la tortura

olaaa! tanto tiempo... pss aviso que no subire seguido y va a ser un tanto tarde por la escuela y tengo muxas cosas q hacer y wueno no tengo nada q decir entoncs lean...:

PD: lo q esta entre (parentesis) es un comentario mio y... nada +

* * *

_**POV´S COURTNEY**_

Bien, ya estaba pidiendo los 2 desayunos, no me gusta cambiarme de escuela y mas si no es mi culpa uff. Empezé a organizar mi tiempo en mi PDA cuando de repente me tapan los ojos…

-kien soy…?- dijo alguien juguetonamente

-…- esperen un momento yo reconozco esa voz no puede ser… será?

Volteo y…

-ahh no puedo creer q eres thu…

**MIENTRAS TANTO POR OTRO LADO DE LA CAFETERÍA…**

_**POV´S GWEN:**_

Ashh ya no hay mesas vacias

-hey blanquita, puedes sentarte con nosotros…

-gracias, soy gwen- dije amablemente o lo mas dulce que pude

-soy leshawna, el es geoff, trent, Duncan, DJ, Lindsay y por allá esta brigette- dijo la chica señalando a los chicos

Brigette se me hace conocida… no será que… creo q si…

**REGRESANDO CON COURTNEY:**

-pensé que ya no te vería- dijo muy entusiasmada igual que yo

-y entonces a esta escuela te enviaron-

-si, pero que bueno que volvemos a estar juntas!-

- sii!- no podíamos dejar de brincar (estilo sadie y katie XD), parecemos niñas chiquitas pero después de no vernos por un año y siendo mejores amigas, como kieren que reaccionemos.

-te tengo muchas cosas q contar, oye y gwen?- dijo curiosa

Se me había olvidado, tengo que llevarle el desayuno upss…

-se fue a buscar una mesa pero no se donde esta- le decía mientas la buscaba con la mirada

-ya la vi esta con los chicos, vamos te los presento- decía muy entusiamada mientras casi me arrastraba hacia ellos-son geniales

Ya llegamos y entonces me presento con todos…

-brigette!-decia gwen mientras la abrazaba

Si ella también era su amiga solo que no tanto digamos que gwen tenia otro tipos de amigos.

Estuvimos platicando y….

La campana tenía que interrumpir

Me tocaba educación física igual que todos los amigos de brige asi que me adelante con ella al gimnasio.

-bienvenidos chicos a un nuevo año escolar, wueno varios ya estuvieron conmigo asi que no tengo que explicar como trabajo asi que… a dar 10 vueltas al gimnasio!-dijo el profesor algo enojado al final.

Brigette y yo íbamos al mismo paso asi que aprovechamos para platicar… (si q platican muxo XD)

**POR OTRO LADO…**

_**POV´S GWEN:**_

Estaba corriendo igual que leshawna y entonces platicábamos y nos conocíamos, es buena onda, aunque no sea el tipo de chica que seria mi amiga, pero siempre es bueno cambiar.

Entonces estábamos platicando cuando 2 personas interrumpen nuestra conversación…

-hola… gweny-dijo… Duncan creo que se llama

-hola oye podrías no llamarme asi por favor-dije lo mas paciente que pude porque la verdad me choca que me llamen asi

-claro, oye por que conocias a courtney?- dijo curioso…

Creo que se nos olvido decirles algo a nuestros nuevos amigos…

-ah… es que bueno… somos hermanas- no me he acostumbrado a decirlo…

-en serio son hermanas?- dijeron al unísono los 3, se sorprendieron tanto que de seguro medio mundo ya se entero y aparte paramos.

-si, se que es difícil de creer pero hasta somos gemelas-dije como si nada tratando de hacer que ya no se pudieran sorprender mas pero no lo logre ¬¬

-wow!- dijo trent que no había hablado muxo por cierto, supongo que es timido

-nunca lo creería hasta pensaría que es una broma-decia Duncan solo algo sorprendido, primera persona que conozco y no se sorprende tanto, tal vez y me lleve bien con él-¬¬ no es una broma cierto- dijo algo enojado aunque la verdad no tanto

-no aunque quisiera-no es que sea mala con court pero seria mejor que no fueramos hermanas la verdad no fuimos hechas para estar juntas

- chicos porque se pararon! a correr o les bajo un punto! (N/A: me choca q los profes hagan eso ¬¬) – dijo el profesor,¿ porque siempre los profesores de educación física parecen sacados del ejército o de la cárcel? (mi profe da muxo miedo parece militar O.O)

Wueno seguimos corriendo….

* * *

-uff, si que es… grande el… gimnasio…-dije ya casi muriéndome

-no… recordaba que… era tan… duro- dijo leshawna igual que yo

_**POV´S COURTNEY:**_

Ufff… estoy super cansada… el profesor parece que esta entrenando a un ejercito!

-si responden si no les pongo trabajo… quieren mas trabajo?-

- siii!- decíamos todos sin aliento, muy esperanzados (mi profe nos molesta con eso)

-muy bien entonces a la cancha! 100 abdominales y 50 lagartijas!- decía feliz el profesor ¬¬

-por que es asi?- le decía a leshawna que estaba a mi lado

- kreo que le gusta hacernos sufrir ¬¬-dijo leshawna mientras hacia el trabajo

* * *

Después de un rato ya había terminado la clase…

-los 50 minutos mas largos de mi vida…-les decía a leshawna, gwen y brigette

-siii…-decian en unisono

nos fuimos rápidamente al baño y nos recompusimos

ya era tarde todo por leshawna que no se apuraba…

-a mi me toca historia-dije

-que interesante…. Quien te pregunto?-decia gwen para molestarme, me choca que haga eso.

-¬¬ solo digo para saber si me toca contigo-dije tratando de ser paciente

-o si claro como a mi me encanta estar contigo-

- es mutuo –ya me empieza a desesperar

- CHICAS!-decía leshawna para que pararamos

-no lo han superado? En serio al menos traten de llevarse bien por un dia- dijo brigette que hace tiempo cuando estábamos juntas trataba que nos llevaramos bien, pero nunca lo logro

- pues yo lo intento- decía gwen mas bien mentia gwen

-pero si tu eres la que comienza todo!-ahhh! Me choca que siempre se hace la victima

-yo nunca! Soy todo un angel!- obviamente fue sarcasmo ya me canso la paciencia

-si claro todo un angel, deberías estar viviendo en el paraíso-

-chicas…-

-lo seria este lugar pero lamentablemente estas tu-

-CHICAS….

-al igual que tu, estorbas en este mundo-

-MIRA COURTNEY…- y fue interrumpida

-CHICAS!- decía leshawna

-QUÉ!- respondimos de mala manera

-vamos a llegar tarde!- terminaba de decir brigette

-vamonos court me toca contigo, sígueme….- y salimos corriendo

Llegamos al salón y tocamos la puerta, el profesor nos dejo entrar al parecer no sabe que tan tarde llegamos…

Nos sentamos adelante y el profesor empezó a hablar…

* * *

Terminó la clase y salimos…

Me tocaba español asi que le dije a brigette y me acompaño al salón…

Era temprano asi que apenas estaban llegando y me senté enfrente como acostumbro…

-hola linda-decia alguien atrás de mi, como se atreve a llamarme asi sin que lo conozca

Voltee y vi que era… Duncan creo que se llama

-apenas me conoces y no tienes derecho a llamarme con un apodo, soy courtney-

- lo se preciosa- decía mientras se sentaba atrás de mi, nunca imagine que alguna vez se sentara adelante o en medio- y entonces eres gemela de gwen, sabes no se parecen en nada

- en serio genio?- dije con sarcasmo

-tranquila nena solo decía- que no entendió que no me llamara con apodos?

-oye ya te dije que nada de apodos-

- como quieras florecita- ¬¬ ah! Es muy infantil

Ya le iba a contestar cuando llego el profesor y comenzó la clase….

**MIENTRAS EN GEOGRAFÍA….**

_**POV´S GWEN**_

Que aburidoooo…. Estoy a punto de dormirme en serio.

Solo veo al profesor moviendo la boca…. Blah blah blah….

* * *

*RING! RING!*

AHHHH! Al fin termino la clase fue horrible Duncan estuvo molestándome toda la hora, es tan fastidioso!

Y además tan infantil…

Fui a buscar brigette para despedirme y la encuentro con geoff y muy juntitos creo q se gustan se nota….

-brig!- le grite desde el pasillo

-court!- me respondió- ya te vas?-

-si, has visto a gwen?-

-no pero creo q le tocaba con trent, entonces te acompaño a su salón a ver si esta ahí- solo asentí de todos modos no tenia opción

Fuimos al salón y si ahí estaba gwen, la llame y luego nos despedimos de brigette y nos fuimos al estacionamiento por el auto.

Ya estábamos en camino a la casa y gwen como siempre estaba muy callada, creo que esta muy metida en sus pensamientos por que ni me molesta…

-y… que tanto piensas?-Tenía tanta curiosidad de que estaba pensando que no pude resistirme

-en nada- parecía ida de este mundo

-no te creo estas muy entretenida y no estas aquí-

-bueno si pienso en algo pero no te importa-

-por que crees que te pregunto-

-por que eres chismosa ¬¬-

-porque nunca podemos hablar bien!-

-porque me molestas-

-yo no te molesto tu comienzas!-

-…-ya no me contesto y decidi mejor dejarlo asi

Siempre a sido asi por eso preferimos no hablar para no molestarnos

por que no somos hermanas normales!

* * *

Ya llegamos a la casa y solo subimos a nuestras habitaciones

Y me dispuse a descansar, fue un dia muy malo, no fue como pensé que seria, lo único que quiero es que mañana sea mejor…

* * *

yyyyy que les parecio?

dejen al menos un pekeñisimo review...

y tengo una duda: es necesario poner q los personajes no me pertenece?

y si puedo poner canciones, es que pienso poner que los personajes canten y por eso

sientanse libres de dejar lo q kieran comentarios, criticas, dudas, o traumas infantiles XD


	4. directa o indirecta?, rumores y un plan

hii! después de taaaannnnt0000 tiempo

bueno pues alfin terminé el cap

esta vez logré que fuera muuuyyy largo bueno no tanto pero es un poco

y ademas me tardé porque tenía que hacer un cuento de tarea y mi imaginació estaba totalmente seca! y lo acabo de subir asi que x fa leanlo! para que me digan que si voy a poder tener un 10 xD pero bueno al fin después de millones de años XD aki esta!

discraimer: tdi y todas las demás temporadas no me pertenecen , aunque sería genial , pero n0.

y no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc etc

* * *

POV´S COURTNEY

Ya ha pasado una semana, la primera semana de escuela, lo más duro. Todo estuvo normal, platicaba con brigette y todos sus otros amigos solo que no me junto mucho con ellos, no es que no me acepten o algo por el estilo, es solo que selecciono bien a mis amigos y no los conozco aún o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. También me he dado cuenta que a brigette le gusta geoff y parece que a él también le gusta solo que no me he dado tiempo en preguntarles, sí, he estado un poco ocupada, en las clases y tareas, no me quiero atrasar sólo por cosas como ésas. Y con Duncan, bueno me sigue molestando y sólo que ya con un solo apodo, princesa, ashhh como me choca que no me llame por mi nombre, qué acaso es tan complicado decir courtney! Pero por qué lo menciono?, no me interesa que tanto haga (o sí?) no! Claro que no! (Pero tiene lindos ojos) y eso que! (solo decía) no me interesa (aja) ya me empiezas a molestar conciencia, largo! (¬¬ solo digo lo que piensas en lo más profundo)

-largo!- que acabo de hacer?

-ok, si no quieres que me siente a tu lado solo tenias que decirme, no gritarme- me decía Justin el chico "más guapo" de la escuela o según todas las chicas, aunque para mí solo es un arrogante y admito que es lindo pero, no solo veo el físico.

-no, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, si quieres siéntate-no crean que le dije para estar a su lado, solo no quiero sonar grosera y tal vez así lo conozca mas y no sea como lo estoy juzgando.

-sabía que no resistirías mi encanto, o sea solo mira mi cara- y me equivoque…

-sabes que, mejor olvídalo, me retracto…. LARGO-

-…-y entonces se quita la camisa, que está loco estamos en la escuela, en el salón, ni crea que voy a caer (pero ya viste su cuerpo) no me interesa (pero su cuerpo!) tengo voluntad! (Es tan sexy!) No lo es, bueno tal vez un poco, pero… -y entonces me puedo sentar junto a ti?-

-…- me quede muda, nunca me había quedado así (es porque nunca habías visto a alguien tan sexy de cerca y sin su camisa) bueno tal vez –ammm… pues… aja… como quieras…-

-gracias- y me guiño un ojo wow (al parecer no tienes tanta voluntad como decías, te gané!) calla que tu eres yo ¬¬.

-que onda court?-decía leshawna- que tal tu fin de semana?-

-en realidad normal y aburrido, nada interesante, estuve…- y me interrumpió adivinen quién

-princesita, conmigo tus fines de semana no serían nada aburridos –me dijo con un guiño, quien mas podría ser?

-eso me sonó a propuesta amiga-

-de qué hablas?- me hice la ingenua

-parece que la florecita no entiende indirectas-

-a mi me sonó mas a una directa-

-según yo era una indirecta- ….

Y así estuvieron un rato discutiendo si era una directa o una indirecta, lo cual me hacía sentir un tanto incomoda y frustrada, es decir a quien le importa si es directa o indirecta, el caso es que captamos.

Lo bueno es que llegó la maestra para interrumpir su "interesante" discusión.

Luego de que la clase terminara, me fuí rápido, por qué? No sé, la verdad solo quería salir, llegué al salón para la siguiente clase, y entonces llegaron leshawna, brigette y gwen.

-así que ya conseguiste novio y no me habías dicho, y así te dices llamar mi hermana- dijo gwen con cara de desaprobación, que fastidiosa.

-y se supone que yo soy tu amiga de hace años-me reprochaba bridg

Me voltee a ver a leshawna y…- así que les dijiste- creo que la respuesta era muy obvia, y solo se limitó a asentir.- …- y suspire ya cansada

-le vas a decir si o no?-preguntaba bridg mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-no pensé que ese tipo de chicos te gustaban- se cuestionaba gwen

-a ver, primero, no me pidió, segundo, bridg yo siempre te diré todo, tercero, si me pidiera le diría, obviamente no, y cuarto, no es mi tipo gwen ¬¬- les conteste, en perfecto orden debo presumir

-aja y si eso no fue una propuesta, no sé qué es- decía muy segura leshawna

-…-tenía un poco de razón, pero no iba a dejar que dijeran que fuera una "propuesta"- pues no sé, pregúntale a Duncan, ya saben, le gusta fastidiar-me defendía

- sólo te molesta a ti court, así que tal vez..- gwen ponía pausa para el "suspenso"-

- ni te atrevas a terminar la oración- molesta tanto que insinúen cosas que no son

Y la maestra llegó, al fin. Soy yo, u hoy han estado llegando tarde los maestros…

Nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, estaba platicando con leshawna, cae bien aunque sea muy… cómo decirlo, pues ella misma.

A lo lejos vi a Justin, ya no le había hablado desde la otra vez, y al parecer se esta hacercando a nosotras.

-ya vieron, chicas, quién viene para acá?-decía leshawna, casi derritiéndose

-woow, ya sé con quién me voy a casar- no pensé que pensara así, esta gwen

-…-y solo brigette se limitó a "apreciarlo"

-hablan de Justin?-

-de quién mas crees, cariño?- me imaginé esa respuesta de leshawna

-ohh vamos, no es para tanto-

-bueno tal vez él no sea para tanto, y no sea tu "tipo" por eso lo dices, pero ya viste a su amigo?-y brigette me señalo al chico que estaba a su lado

-debo admitir que él si esta…-

-obvio amiga-interrumpió izzy, una chica que esta lunática pero al menos tiene buen gusto en chicos, o eso creo.

-hola courtney, te presento a Alejandro- dijo Justin mientras se acercaba

-hola, señorita-me saludó con acento español, y me agarró la mano y me dio un tierno beso en ella.

-nos vemos pronto, court-se despedía Justin, seguido de su amigo.

Me quede viéndolos hasta que los perdí de vista.

-no puedo creerlo!-gritaba bridg emocionada

-tienes suerte amiga mía- me abrazaba izzy

-no quiero sonar grosera, pero, no te conozco-

-nadie me conoce-y se trepó a un árbol que está en el patio. Eso fue demasiado raro, pero nadie hizo caso del extraño suceso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y llegaron geoff, Duncan, DJ.

-que cuentan chicos?-preguntaba gwen

-pues, no mucho ya sabes, lo común reportes, castigos y creo que en verano voy a ir al refor…-

-COURTNEY!-gritaba Lindsay mientra corria hacia nosotros-AHHHH!-parecía muy emocionada-no puedo creerlo, no lo puedo creer-me decía mientras me abrazaba-debe ser un sueño!

Esto ya me esta cansando- qué te pasa Lindsay!-

-cómo que qué me pasa?-ingenua como siempre-que me han dicho un montón de chismes sobre ti!

-qué chismes?-dije despreocupada

-primero que Duncan te pidió- y el cavernícola se empezó a reír, yo solo lo miré con odio-segundo, que estas enamorada de Justin, aunque la verdad, quién no?-y me quede paralizada

-cómo pueden decir eso!-

-en serio princesa?- creo que no tengo que mencionar quién lo dijo, aunque de lugar de tener su cara arrogante, ahora parecía preocupado

-amiga, que hiciste para que dijeran eso?-y por qué tengo que hacer, yo, algo?, está más que equivocada, bridg

-NADA!

-y tercero, que estas saliendo con Alejandro-

-POR QUÉ DICEN ESO!

-qué rápido van los chismes-se cuestionaba leshawna

-lo que pasa en la escuela, wow-meditaba gwen

-lo que siempre me he preguntado es que por qué siempre a los nuevos-reflexionaba geoff

Esto ya me estaba fastidiando, cómo pueden pensar en otras cosas!

-amm… esto es un poco incomodo, entonces… amm… nos vemos luego-se despidió Duncan

Todos lo miramos extrañados, excepto DJ y geoff, que se quedaron viendo y después de unos instantes lo siguieron.

-para mí, no era incómodo- dijo linds, con un poco de razón, lo cual es raro en ella

Era hora de educ. física y estábamos sentados en las gradas, ya habíamos corrido y nos recuperábamos mientras el profe "coqueteaba" con la enfermera.

-creo que deberíamos enseñarle unos tips para ligar-se burlaba geoff

-y cómo ligas geoff?-dijo coqueta bridg

-a pues… este…-estaba muy nervioso

-viejo, vamos a sentarnos por allá-y se alejaron DJ y geoff

-lo traes loco bridg-dijo Duncan antes de que DJ se lo llevara

Brigette se puso totalmente roja.

Terminó la clase y brigette se desapareció, según leshawna fue por geoff, ya que no quería avergonzarse de nuevo.

Me dirigí al salón, y me senté a su lado.

-hola-le saludé porque ella estaba boca abajo cubriéndose con sus brazos.-la verdad no entiendo por qué te avergüenzas tanto, no fue para tanto-trate de tranquilizarla pero al parecer no había resultado.

-CÓMO QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO!-gritó y después se tranquilizó-lo siento, es que hice el ridículo, fue horrible-

-bueno la verdad no sé qué pasó, porque no estuve ahí-no, no había estado, me había ido al baño y cuando había regresado ya había terminado.

- bueno te platico, es que….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-flashblack-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

POV´S BRIGETTE

Es hora, o si no me quedaré como solo su amiga.

-geoff-

-amm… qué pasa bridg?-dijo nervioso, creo que tengo oportunidad

-pues… es que... – ahh brigette tu puedes, no es tan difícil, oh vamos- lo que pasa…-no tardes mucho, va a pensar que eres una tonta-es que quisiera que…

-que…-dijo para que siguiera, aww es tan tierno

-que tu… y… yo…pues… tal vez…-

-aja… tu y yo-

- es que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y me he dado cuenta que quiero…-le dejé de mirar a los ojos para que no viera mi sonrojo

-te entiendo bridg…- wow fue mas fácil de lo que pensé

-en serio – dije ilusionada, sé que geoff no es de esos chicos muy listos, pero al parecer para esto si

-claro, y obvio que digo que si, si trabajaré contigo en el trabajo de mate-no puedo creerlo

-amm aja-

-es eso lo que querías preguntarme, no?-ahora qué hago, le digo que es eso y seguimos siendo amigos, o le digo lo que en verdad quiero y tal vez sea amor verdadero y luego cuando crezcamos nos casemos…- amm.. bridg?

-a si, eso te quería preguntar, solo que pensé que ya tenías compañera de trabajo-aparenté

-no te preocupes, preferiría trabajar contigo que con alguien mas- y me guiñó un ojo- bye, nos vemos al rato-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*fin del flashblack-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

POV´S NORMAL

-wow-la morena estaba sorprendida, de cómo la había tomado el rubio, en verdad no pensó que tuviera tan poco intelecto

-y dime, ahora que hago- estaba muy preocupada la rubia

-no lo mires como un suceso de vergüenza, miralo como…-buscaba la mejor manera de decirlo para apoyar a su amiga-am… no sé, pero él no se dio cuenta, así que aún sigues en la jugada.

-y me ayudaras?-pedía bridg

- claro, ahora en adelante me vas a dejar todo en mis manos- decía la morena con cara de malicia y tramando algo en su cabeza, lo que preocupaba a su amiga, ya que no quería que exagerara como en todo lo que solía hacer.

* * *

-y entonces qué crees que planea court?- le decía leshawna a bridgette

- no lo sé, y por eso estoy preocupada-

-bueno, pero creo que debes de confiar en ella, dudo que haga algo que te perjudique-trataba de apoyar y tranquilizar a su amiga

-sí, tienes razón-

* * *

TAN TAN TANNNN ¿qué locura va a hacer courtney? ¿bridgette se arrepentirá?

bueno le dejo un adelanto...:::::::::

Así que comienza la primera fase…

-hola ...-dije amable

-por supuesto, cupido

-¿qué pasa geoff?

-creo que me empieza a gustar

-se supone que era un plan para bridg y geoff, no para él y yo!

-court, puedo hablar contigo?

-viejo, me siento confundido, creo que me gusta

dejen review y digan que creen que va a suceder... y también ideas!


	5. complicaciones del amor

**0laa mundo!**

**jaja bueno no x q no todo el mundo ve ste tonto fic n.n para nada bueno**

**pero para los q zee les gusta aki esta el nuevo cap... ya zee,, me tardé DEMASIADO! pero hay una ventaja... (se escuchan tambores...) ya estoy terminando el prox cap**

**así q posiblemente lo suba pronto n.n (aplausos! pero en realidad solo era un grillo) ¬¬ bueno tal vez no sea tan genial la ventaja pero bueno...**

**

* * *

**

**VIDA DE GEMELAS**

POV´S COURTNEY

Me dirigí rápidamente a español, esta clase me toca con Duncan, y él es el mejor amigo de geoff. Y es perfecto para mi plan, primera fase: saber si a geoff le gusta bridg.

Duncan volvió a llegar tarde, lo cual ya es común y se sentó a lado de mí, que también es común.

Así que comienza la primera fase…

-hola Duncan-dije amable

-am… hola courtney- dijo con tono extrañado, es raro que me diga courtney pero al menos lo entendió

-oye, tú eres el mejor amigo de geoff, ¿verdad?-creo que le daba miedo que estuviera tan "cariñosa" con él

-sí, y tu eres la mejor amiga de bridgette ¿no?- tengo que apresurar esto, ya nada de rodeos

-aja, ¿y le gusta alguien a geoff?-me miró extrañado, creo que pensó que a MI me interesa-que quede claro que a mí no me gusta-tenía que aclararlo, no me quiero meter en problemas.

-ahhh ok, no te voy a decir princesita-y volvió a ser el arrogante de siempre

-eres una molestia, sabes-

-mira, te voy a decir si me dices quién te gusta a ti-y eso que le importa, ashh pero en verdad necesito saber, como me choca

-bueno, pues no me gusta nadie, ahora tú dime-

-no te creo, sé que alguien te gusta, y sé quién es ese alguien-

- entonces si sabes quién porqué me preguntas-no es que me guste alguien, bueno solo un poco, pero si ya sabe por qué pregunta, eso no tiene sentido

-jaja en realidad no sabía que te gustaba alguien, pero me lo acabas de decir princesita tontita-me decía mientras me alborotaba mi cabello, y me lo quedaba viendo enojada.

-eres un idiota, bueno ya sabes que me gusta alguien, ahora dime quién le gusta a geoff-ya me estoy cansando

-bueno, no tengo nada que perder, le gusta tu amiguita, bridgette, ¿feliz?-¡lo sabía! Soy tan lista

-sí, ahora solo falta algo- sip, la fase dos que consiste en hacer que bridgette y geoff salgan y después sean novios o al menos que mi amiga lo conozca mejor y vea que tan tarado es.

-que quiere la reina, ahora- parecía fastidiado, ¿en verdad fastidia tanto hablar de tu mejor amigo?

-mira, es que a bridg le gusta geoff, y al parecer es mutuo, así que quiero que salgan al menos una vez,¿me ayudarás?- obvio que puedo hacerlo sola, pero necesito un aliado para que salga todo perfecto.

-está bien, linda-perfecto

-bueno aún no tengo completo mi plan pero necesito saber cuál sería la cita perfecta de geoff, entonces tú lo vas a averiguar-

-o no, si no lo sabes hermosa, los chicos no hablan sobre citas y cosas por el estilo-decía algo alarmado

-ok, entonces yo averiguaré todo- revolotee mis ojos

-entonces yo solo me sentaré a ver como lo arruinas todo florecita- y de nuevo con su arrogancia y sus apodos, ¿de dónde saca tantos? Ha de tener un libro llamado "todos los apodos para fastidiar a las chicas".

-cállate! Escucha bien, mañana le voy a preguntar, después vamos a organizar la cita, luego les decimos pero sin decirles q es una cita entre ellos, finalmente son novios y me van a agradecer-pensaba en voz alta

-por supuesto, Cupido- reía Duncan, no voy a soportarlo mas, así que me voltee para poner atención sin decirle nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se terminó la clase, recogí mis libros y me dirigí a mi auto. Mientras iba saqué mi PDA para poder organizar mi tiempo por culpa de la cita brigette. Iba bajando las escaleras sin poner mucha atención, y eso fue todo un error…

Me resbalé en el último escalón y afortunadamente me logró agarrar Alejandro, lo único que pude decir fue un "lo siento" poco a poco sentía como me ponía totalmente roja era en verdad tan vergonzoso, pero él contestó muy tierno "no te preocupes, solo ten más cuidado" y me guiño. Me quedé totalmente paralizada viendo como subía las escaleras, pero un cavernícola me tenía que interrumpir ese momento.

-por qué tan roja lindura?-decía mientras se acercaba

- no te interesa- le contesté de mala manera y me fui, dejándolo callado.

Llegué al estacionamiento, todo un lío para llegar. No estaba gwen y tuve que esperarla. Solo espero que no se tarde mucho porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-MIENTRAS TANTO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

POV´S GWEN

Al fin soy libre, estaba caminado, mejor dicho, corriendo para poder escapar de este horrible manicomio llamado escuela. Me encontré con leshawna y brigette, íbamos bajando las escaleras y veo a Duncan algo fastidiado y triste, aunque no se nota mucho. Me despedí de las chicas y de lugar de ir al estacionamiento, fui con Duncan, creo que necesita desahogarse. Aunque va a ser difícil porque apenas lo conozco; pero veamos qué pasa.

-hola- dije amable mientras me sentaba a su lado en las escaleras.

-quiero estar solo- respondió de mala manera mientras se paraba.

-presiento que te pasa algo, sabes yo me siento igual que tu.- pensé que si le decía algo así podría regresar, pero estaba equivocada como muchas veces más en mi vida- lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando te sientes mal, es platicar con alguien en quien confíes.-

Y me fui, no le voy a rogar, la verdad no me interesa. Pasé a lado de él y vi que se había quedado pensando. No hice mucho caso.

Vi a courtney esperando, espero que no esté estérica. Mejor la traté de evitar, subí y no le dirigí la palabra en todo el camino. Afortunadamente si funcionó, o le había pasado algo genial, o podría que piense en algo mas importante.

Llegamos a la casa, saludamos a mis padres, comimos, todo normal. Excepto algo, pero no sé, algo falta. Terminamos y me encerré en mi cuarto para estar en mi laptop. Al fin, después de un largo día de tortura, puedo descansar en mi propio mundo; mi cuarto es el único lugar donde soy yo misma, y eso provoca que me relaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era tarde y no tenía sueño, no podía dormir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarme.

Entonces decidí abrir mi lap y ponerme a escribir en mi diario, sé que no es muy seguro tenerlo en una laptop pero para mí es más sencillo escribir en él. Estaba escribiendo hasta que el tonito del Messenger me interrumpió, no le hice caso y seguí, pero no paraba de sonar; entonces ya enojada abrí la ventana. Era una solicitud así que la acepté, sé que es peligroso aceptar a cualquier persona pero obvio no soy tan babosa para darle todos mis datos. Extrañamente estaba conectado y decidí saber quién era ese o esa.

-"hola"-

-"hola, me puse a pensar en lo que me dijiste. Por eso busqué tu correo. Si necesito hablar con alguien"-

Eso me dio un poco de miedo, no sabía ni tenía la menor idea de quién era o podría ser. Pero de repente recordé…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBLACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando te sientes mal, es platicar con alguien con quien confíes.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASHBLACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"y confías en mí?"-

En verdad eso me halagaba… y también era extraño, pero en esta vida todo es raro.

-"nop, pero pienso que me vas a comprender"-

Ok se quitó el sentimiento pero veamos…

-"ok, entonces por qué estabas asi?"-

-"es algo complicado"- fue muy cortante, que fastidio

-"a ver, no creas que voy a estar rogándote para que me digas todos tus …. Problemas, solo acepté para ver si te ayudo, simplemente puedo hacer cosas mas importantes."- soné algo malvada pero asi soy, directa. Me choca que la gente ande en rodeos.

-"perfecto. Este es el comienzo d una buena amistad"- me quede muy confundida. A qué se refería?

-"qué?"-

-"por tu forma de ser, me caes bien"-

-"y apenas te das cuenta, y hemos estado en el mismo "grupo de amigos" por toda esta semana"- no era la primera vez que era invisible, casi toda mi vida he sido solo un "fantasma" para los demás.

-"si me había dado cuenta pero nunca te había visto hablar de esa forma"

-"ok, ya que aclaramos que es una amistad duradera y blah blah blah…. Dime que es lo que te sucedia"- soy algo impaciente

-"ok, te diré desde el principio…

Te acuerdas cuando linds no dijo los chismes que decían de court?"-

-" aja"-

-"bien pues me fui y…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-amm… esto es un poco incomodo, entonces… amm… nos vemos luego- dije y me fui

no entiendo por qué me interesa tanto que todo el mundo crea eso, es su vida. Estaba sentado en las escaleras, escuche que alguien se acercaba -entonces ya caíste en el amor, viejo- voltee y vi que era DJ.

-tan obvio fue?- no es sea cierto lo que dijo, o eso creo la verdad estoy algo confundido

-tranquilo las chicas no se dieron cuenta-me tranquilizaba geoff

-qué te pasa amigo?- DJ sonaba preocupado, creo que era difícil para él comprender que es lo que me sucede en estos instantes, nunca me había visto así.

-no lo sé viejo, me siento confundido, creo que me gusta- no quería sonar cursi, no soy ese tipo de chicos románticos, que dejan salir sus sentimientos, no soy así. Me paré y sin decir nada me fui lejos de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"y después cuando la volvía ver pequeñas voces en mi cabeza me decían que debía hacer o decir, pero decían cosas que van contra mi personalidad"

-"seguro que esas voces no son tu verdadero tu?"

-"no lo creo"-

-"seguro que court no sabe lo que sientes por ella?"

-"si, y aunque le dijera que la amo pensaría que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos"

-"bueno en eso si tienes razón jaja"

-"digamos que tengo esa ventaja, pero después de esa clase, cuando tropezó con ese imbécil niño bonito, traté de que olvidara ese estúpido momento"

-"y te funcionó, pero también contra ti"

- "aja"

-"ya tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana, bye"

-"bye"- en realidad no tenía sueño, sorprendentemente ya que eran las 2 de la mañana, pero no tenía que pensar en cómo ayudarlo y la verdad es que es muy difícil porque digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en ese tipo de cosas y tampoco soy buena para aconsejar.

-…- suspiré. Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana podré pensarlo mejor.

{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{POV´S DUNCAN-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}

No puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar que si en verdad me gusta, o solo por qué no se comporta como las otras chicas, por que se hace la difícil. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado el amor?

* * *

**jeje no es tan largo XD zee q ahora deben d estar maldiciendome jaja bueno pero en el prox tal vez y para hacerlo más largo le agrego la cita d BxG o tal vez una pelea o conversación de gwen y courtney estoy decidiendo como se vuelven a unir... es algo complicado jaja**

**pero si usteds tienen algunas ideas DIGANMELAS! para q sea mas creativo est fic jaja zee tengo ideas pero nunka hac mal otras ideas y hasta puedn ser mejores... n.n**

**bueno ahora me voy... bye!**


	6. antes de la cita soñada

0laaa! eii como stan! wow ya m habia dsconectado dl mundo ff...

bueno aqi al fin sta la historia! solo tengo q decir: los personajes le pertenecn a los creadores de isla del drama, luz drama acción y gira mundial [la cual no he visto ningún capitulo o.o]... solo me pertenec la trama de la historia... ;)

* * *

{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{POV´S COURTNEY-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}

Estaba entrando a la escuela, me encontré a geof con trent y me acerqué, perfecto fase 2.

-hola geoff y trent- les decía mientras los saludaba, no sabía cómo comenzar asi que lo dije algo directo.

-yyy… ¿acaso tienen una cita favorita? Ya saben, una cena, en el parque, el cine, etc, etc..-admito que estaba algo nerviosa pero al parecer no lo notaron, digamos que no son tan inteligentes.

-creo que la mía sería que tocara una canción a la chava que me gusta, y entonces le pediría- me respondío trent sin pensarlo mucho, pero eso no me importa en este instante.

- ¿y tu geoff?- ya estoy algo impaciente.

-bien, creo que me basta que esté con quien en verdad amo-fue algo tierno y romántico viniendo de él, tal vez y no sea tan tarado como yo pienso.

-ok, nos vemos luego. Me voy a clase.-ya me estaba yendo, pero apareció el cavernícola y me agarró de la muñeca, impidiendo que me fuera.

-y tu princesita, ¿cuál es tu cita soñada?-dijo con un tono arrogante como siempre, es un idiota.

-no te interesa dunkito- le dije en el tono más fingido de "cortesía". Solo rodeo los ojos y se fué. Me sorprende que no haya insistido en molestarme tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entré a clase y me puse a planear la cita de brigette y geoff…. Después llegó el maestro y como es común Duncan llegó tarde, hoy necesitaba hablar con él sobre el plan pero ya no hay oportunidad y peor que atrás de mí está el perdedor de Harold y el único lugar disponible esta hasta la otra esquina.

{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{POV´S DUNCAN-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}

Llegué y me acerqué a la princesa y me quedé viendo a Harold y se largó. Típico, es todo un idiota nerd.

Y ahora a pensar en cómo acercarme más a court. O al menos tener una esperanza. Wow que cursi sonó eso. Debo de dejar de pensar así. Primero tengo que alejar a ese imbécil de Alejandro, pero cómo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-duncan…-era una voz muy conocida-DUNCAN-que flojera tengo, esperen un momento ¿me quedé dormido? O lo más importante, ¿ya terminó la clase o mejor dicho la tortura?-¡DUNCAN!-no puede ser, me gritó en mi oído!

-¡QUÉÉÉÉ!- se me quedó viendo algo frustrada, que sexy se ve enojada….-ya lo siento…

-perdón?-dijo algo sorprendida

-que lo siento, no me digas que la princesita no conoce esas dos simples palabras- dije bromeando

-obvio que las conozco, pero nunca creí que un neandertal como tu las conociera-decía enojada y… digamos que sorprendida

-mejor olvidemos todo esto y dime, ¿por qué a una princesita como tú estaría interesada en despertar a alguien como yo?-si, suelo ser algo directo

-porque al parecer un ogro como tú sirve para mi plan perfecto. Pero mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase. – Agarró su mochila y ya se iba, pero paró en la puerta- hablamos en química, ¿si?

-aja- fue lo único que alcancé a decir ya que salió corriendo. Fue algo extraño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tocó la campana y por primera vez voy a llegar temprano a una clase, no puedo creer que haga esto solo para hablar con ella.

Entré y aun no estaban los demás pero si quién en verdad importa.

-hola linda- dije mientras me sentaba en la misma mesa

-wow me sorprende que si hayas llegado temprano-

-como dices florecita, pero si yo siempre llego temprano debes de estar alucinando- dije sarcástico

-si, tienes razón. Por un momento se me fue la memoria.-me decía siguiendo el juego. Se ve aun mas linda cuando se ríe.

Me quedé viéndola y creo que se dio cuenta así que mejor le dije-¿y que se le ofrecía a la lindura?

-bueno, ya tengo planeada la cita y necesito que tú me digas si está bien.- le asentí con la cabeza y continuó- ok, que te parece si en mi casa arreglo muy romántico pero a su estilo, luego cocino lasaña que es la comida favorita de brigette…-

-que coincidencia, también la de geoff- la interrumpí, pero creo que no le importó.

-ok... pero el problema es que como vamos a invitar a geoff, yo simplemente le digo a brigd porque ella me encargó esto, pero ¿y geoff?-

-no preocupes a tu pequeña cabecita de princesa, yo me encargo de eso…-

- bien-

-pero…-

-pero qué-

-podría funcionar si le digo que en realidad es solo una excusa para que YO te vea a TI, pero solo ellos son "acompañantes"- fue algo extraño porque en mi cabeza en realidad es así, solo una excusa el ayudarle.

-amm… está bien, no tengo problema con eso- luego noté que se puso algo avergonzada, que tierna

La maestra entró, ella siempre llega tarde- lo siento chicos pero como ya saben trabajo en otra escuela que está lejos, pero bueno, sigamos- siempre dice lo mismo pero, agradezco esta vez que me diera tiempo de hablar con la princesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{POV´S COURTNEY-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}

Hoy ya es viernes, el día de la cita. Mis padres salieron de viaje por su aniversario. Yo tuve la idea del viaje, necesitaba alguna excusa para tener la casa vacía. Y por gwen, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, casi siempre que nuestros padres salen, ella desaparece y llega muy tarde.

El otro día, ya casi se arruina mi reputación y todo por culpa de Duncan. Les contaré…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hey nena, ¿no crees que te vas a cansar haciendo la comida sola?- me decía, Duncan, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cafetería, junto a mí.- ya sabes, por si no sabes cocinar ahí estoy para ayudarte y asegurarme que no nos vayas a envenenar-

-se nota que confías mucho en mí-dije algo sarcástica.-Ya es demasiado castigo estar contigo en una cita.-

-¿tienen una cita?-grito Lindsay mientras llegaba. La escucho casi toda la escuela, lo que provocó que todos voltearan a vernos.

-¡NOOO!-grite para que todos escucharan, no quiero que todo mundo se entere. Tengo que aclarar esto con los amigos.

-amiga, ¿desde cuándo andan?-preguntaba leshawna

Duncan se acercó a mí- ya hasta nos vamos a casar, por cierto, están invitados a la boda.-decía mientras con su brazo rodeaba mis hombros.

-no lo creo, no somos novios o algo parecido. Solo es una cita doble, para acompañar a brigette y geoff.- ya sabían del plan de la cita, pero no pensaba decirles que iba a ser una cita doble, que horror, pero al menos ya lo había aclarado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy en mi casa, en un rato mas va a llegar Duncan. No tengo idea porque acepté que viniera. Tal vez por su sonrisa tan inocente que a veces pone, o por sus ojos turquesa que tanto me hipnotizan, si sus ojos…. Espera un momento, ¡QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO! Él no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Acaban de tocar el timbre, me dirijo a la puerta y la abro. Es el tonto neandertal, como lo imagine.

-hola hermosura, ya llego tu príncipe azul para rescatar la cita-decía mientras entraba.

-tú no eres un príncipe, mucho menos azul-dije para seguirle el juego.

-bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero podría ser tu príncipe verde-noté que lo dijo algo tímido pero al mismo tiempo en tono seductor, me sonrojé un poco. Pero aun así no le hice caso y me dirigí a la cocina, seguida por él.

Saqué la receta y nos pusimos a cocinar, fue algo extraño porque se sentía la tensión entre los dos. No hablábamos mucho, solo nos comunicábamos para la receta y los ingredientes. Duncan ya se empezaba a impacientar por el eterno silencio, creo que trama algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{POV´S GWEN-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}

Mis padres se fueron de viaje, lo que significa que es tiempo de irme de finta. Aunque no tengo muchos amigos en esta escuela y mis amigos anteriores no tengo idea de donde están. Haber gwen piensa a quien podrías invitar a algún lugar, podría ser brigette…

-¿hola?-contestó extrañada, seguro no tiene registrado mi número…

-hola bridg, soy gwen. Oye vamos a algún lugar, a donde quieras ir, no importa.-soné algo desesperada pero no quiero irme directo a mi casa, o al menos no hoy.

-emm… lo siento gwen pero no puedo.-

-¿por qué? ¿tienes planes?-

-si, tengo una cita doble con geoff, puedes creerlo?.-decía gritándolo muy emocionada. Qué extraño, no recuerdo que lo haya dicho…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaba a la mesa del comedor, mientas escuché decir a court-no lo creo, no somos novios o algo parecido. Solo es una cita doble, para acompañar a brigette y geoff.- mientras "aclaraba" las cosas, o eso creo, Duncan estaba abrazándola. No puedo creer que mi hermana se deje "toquetear" por Duncan jajaja…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahhh entonces de eso estaban hablando la otra vez.-suelo pensar en voz alta- Es perfecto brigette, mucha suerte.-casi no acostumbro a decir eso, pero veo que está muy enamorada y solo quiero que sea feliz. Wow que cursi sonó eso jaja.

-gracias gwen, bueno ya estoy llegando a mi casa, así que luego te digo como me fué- y colgó inmediatamente, si que esta nerviosa.

¿Quién podría estar disponible? Duncan obvio que no, ya que estará tratando de conquistar a mi hermana, emm… Lindsay obvio que no voy a estar con ella, me desespera mucho, es muy niñita buena hija de papi. Leshawna, pero creo que iba a salir de viaje con sus padres, ¿que todos salen de vacaciones? Bueno lo entiendo, ya que son vacaciones de semana santa. Court y yo somos las únicas niñas anormales en este mundo que no va a salir de vacaciones y todo porque mis hermosos padres querían estar solos en su aniversario. Trent o Dj podría que estén disponibles, les llamaré…

-hola, ¿oye trent qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar hoy?-dije directo, antes que me respondiera.

-hola gwen, pues me parecería genial. ¿Y sería como una cita?-dijo esto ultimo algo nervioso y tímido.

-emm… mas bien como una salida entre amigos, ¿si?-trent es muy tierno y romantico, admito que me gusta un poco desde la otra vez que estábamos en clase de música…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta escuela no está tan mal como pensé, al menos podré desahogarme al tocar o pintar.  
-alumnos como es el primer día que tienen música, vamos a inaugurar el taller con mi mejor estudiante… trent!-en ese instante subió al escenario uno de los chicos del grupo de amigos de brigette. Empezó a tocar su guitarra acústica, toca muy bien.

Cuando estaba tocando de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaba, yo apenada trataba de evitarlo pero no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Su mirada es muy tierna y cálida, también muy inocente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Digamos que me gusta su mirada, nunca alguien me había visto así…

-ah, claro.¿ Y donde quieres ir?-

-emm.. nos vemos en el parque en frente del centro comercial a las 6 ¿te parece?-

-claro, nos vemos.-

Ya conseguí que hacer y también una cita con trent, eso es matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Me dirigí a la casa, y cuando estaba abriendo y entré, escuche gritos y risas en la cocina me sorprendió mucho. Entré a la cocina y me sorprendo mucho al ver que había un desorden y lo más importante de lo que encontré es que Duncan estaba encima de courtney, en el suelo. Estaban ahí tirados en el suelo y cubiertos de harina.

-miren a quienes me encuentro aquí, Duncan mejor te la hubieras llevado al cuarto, y además me hubieras avisado para que no perturbáras a mi inocente mente.- dije jugando y mientras courtney empujaba a Duncan para sacárselo de encima.

-no gwen no es lo que crees…-courtney se encontraba totalmente roja, y la interrumpió Duncan…

-lo siento gwen es que la princesita no pudo aguantarse más y no pude avisarte.-dijo mientras se paraba y me seguía el juego…

-duncan! Gwen en serio no es lo que piensas, simplemente estábamos cocinando…-

-si, courtney ya sé a qué te refieres cuando dices "cocinando", no necesitas explicármelo. Y además mejor me voy a mi cuarto para dejarlos solos- Duncan se moría de la risa porque courtney solo se puso muy enojada y me mataba con la mirada, jajaja – ahh y Duncan hay una habitación de huéspedes es el del fondo a la derecha, ahí no se darán cuenta los vecinos de lo que hacen- decía mientras salía de la cocina y le guiñaba el ojo a duncan.

* * *

waaa q les pareció? bueno zee ya m habia tardado muuuuchoo! pero es q también mi vida es algo complicada :S

spero q les haya gustado y vamos den ideas! zee me encantan las ideas! c q les habia dicho q iba a poner la cita peeero es q la verdad no c me ocurre q otra cosa poner xD jeje

asi q usteds decidan q es lo que qieran q sucda... zee scucharon vien qridos lectors, la cita esta en sus manos! llamen al 1234 para dar su voto! recuerden que brigette cuenta con usteds! jaja ok ok n00 q fue eso o.O jaja

bien los dejo no se les vaya a contagiar mi locura n.n bye! hasta el prox cap!


End file.
